And Baby Makes Two?
by thisisnotreal123
Summary: sorry for the delay but ch.2 is finally up. Please r
1. Chapter 1

Ooh, another story, little bit less Smacked than the others that I've written so far, but there will be some and I hope you like it

**Ooh, another story, little bit less Smacked than the others that I've written so far, but there will be some and I hope you like it. **

Mac thought it would be politer not to comment but when Stella threw up at a crime scene for the first time since he'd known her, he knew he had to say something.

"Stella?" Mac said as he was driving back to the lab after finishing up the scene

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to seem rude but I can't help but notice that you've changed recently."

"What do you mean?" Stella replied, slightly offended.

"Well, you were sick this morning, you were almost asleep on your feet by the end of shift and you're getting more temperamental."

"It was a gory scene, I was working a double and you're getting on my nerves."

"We've worked on far worse, you've worked trebles before and still some out wide awake and I was just trying to be helpful."

"Well don't" Stella replied, her voice breaking with emotion.

"Hey, it's okay. Whatever's wrong, you know I'll be here for you. That's what we do."

"Could we stop off at a chemists?" Stella asked, though it was almost a whisper.

"Course" Mac said

There was a pharmacy on the next block and Mac waited in the car whilst Stella went in and emerged five minutes later with a small paper bag that Mac knew better than to comment on.

When they got back to the lab, Mac took the evidence to the layout room and Stella disappeared off. 10 minutes later, Mac saw her come out of the ladies and, when she noticed him, joined him in the layout room.

"You okay?" Mac asked her.

"Ah hah."

"Okay, well we know the victim was found by her boyfriend, which explains his fingerprints and DNA, but we still have one unknown source…which we can guess came from Mars on the asteroid" Mac added seeing that Stella looked a million miles away.

"Yes. What did you say again?"

Mac smiled "Do you want to tell me?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Then for goodness sake take the rest of the day off and tell Daniel." **(Daniel is Stella's boyfriend at the moment in this story) **"Oh and congratulations!"

"Thanks Mac. See ya!"

Stella gave him a hug then walked off with an extra bounce in her step and Mac spent the next half an hour smiling to himself at Stella's news until she returned in floods of tears. On seeing her, Mac rushed over to her and took her into the break room.

"Here, have this" Mac said as he offered her a cup of tea

When she calmed down, she explained that when she'd gone home, she'd found Daniel in bed with one of his co-workers and when she told him she was pregnant, he'd shouted at her to get rid of it as he didn't want to be a dad, especially with Stella, who he'd called an uptight workaholic bitch who's fucking her boss so has no right to be angry with him.

"Whoa there, he thinks we're having an affair?"

Stella nodded, "well, I do spend all the working day with you and a considerable amount of my social time too."

"Yeah but…"

"it's still completely implausible."


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you want to stay at my place for a bit

"Do you want to stay at my place for a bit?" Mac asked after getting over the shock of what Stella had told him.

"I'll be fine. Daniel's moving out to be with his 'new' girlfriend." She replied with tears in her eyes.

"Stell, no ones going to think you're weak if you ask for some help once in a while."

"It's not that."

"What is it Stell? I can't help you if you won't tell me."

"If Daniel thought I was sleeping with you, then there must be rumours going round the lab too. What if they start to think I broke you and Peyton up?"

"Then they'll know better than to say it. We both know that isn't true and the rest of the team too. Plus, I still owe you from when you helped me out after Claire passed away."

"You don't owe me anything, Mac."

"Even if I didn't, it's what friends do for each other." Mac replied as he wiped away her tears.

"Are you sure you could put up with a pregnant hormonal woman expecting another man's baby for an indeterminate amount of time?"

"Stell, this is you we're talking about. Of course I'll be able to cope. I'd be more concerned if you were staying in a hotel or on your own."

"So the spare room's still available?"

"Of course. Tell you what- at the end of shift I'll take you back to your place and we can get your stuff so you can get settled at mine."

"Thanks Mac." Stella replied before kissing him on the cheek and going into the layout room to go through the evidence with Lindsay.

When they got to Stella's place at the end of shift, they quickly realised that Daniel had already beaten them to it as all her belongings were in plastic bags by the door and the locks had been changed. On realising this, both of their bloods started and Mac started hammering on the door, shouting that he was police and demanding that he be let in. Of course, Daniel knew it was Mac and was gloating from the other side of the door that legally there was nothing anyone could do as it was his property just as much it was Stella's. What Daniel didn't realise whilst this was going on was that Stella had rung Flack (who was off duty but Daniel wasn't to know) and he arrived with a battering ram courtesy of NYPD, knocking down the door.

"This is my fucking house. What the fuck do you think you're doing breaking into my house?"

"Sir, this may be your residence but it is in Ms Bonasera's name so unless you stop now I will be arresting you for trespassing and criminal damage to property."

"You fucking bitch. You think you're so good cos the cops are on your side. You're just as bad as Frankie."

"Right! That's it, you're coming with me _sir _and I suggest you close your trap before you get yourself into even more trouble."

As Daniel was led away by Flack, Stella collapsed into Mac's arms as the emotion finally got to her.

"Come on; let's get back to my place so you can rest." Mac said after a while.


End file.
